Vampire Knight Judgement V2
by camus.phua
Summary: With the wrong assumption of Ren Kiryu being a male, Vampire Knight wiki is not accurate and based on assumption. Ren and her older sister Ai passed on the message from their mother that she wanted kaname to see the world that she saw as a human. With the reason why the medicine not being used for it would not work unearth by Ren. Pairings: AixIsaya, Renxkaname. Kuran/Kiryu Sisters
Vampire knight Judgement V2

Author notes:{It enrages me that people assumed Ren Kiryu is a male without confirmation, with the name itself being a unisex name. A notable example of a female with the name 'Ren' will be marvel comics Kimura Ren and Magi Princess Ren.

The vampire knight wiki can be edit by anyone and so is the fanart by fans who assumed Ren as a male while in canon there is no indication with Ren looking a lot like Yuuki after getting her hair cut using artemis into the bob hair cut, Ren sported the same hairstyle albeit in a lighter color, it is not known yet what colour the hair is in, it may be light brown similar to Ruka, her hair is not highlighted in the manga, or it may be in silver similar rules apply to the eye colour may be wine red or lilacs or amethyst color. Vampire Knight Wiki is not trustworthy in that aspect what with users putting in whatever they assumed in their perspective. With my compromise as putting as child of Zero and Yuki being changed every day and the hair color I included assumed but they delete it as if they are the author sure of their assumption.

With Ren as a female, Kaname might be able to deal with it not being a reminder of Zero and since Ren looks more like Yuuki the hairstyle, while Ai looks more like Juuri.

This fanfic couple will include Ai kuran and Isaya Shouto alongside Ren Kiryu and Kaname Kuran since I do not believe only the kurans are capable to have females to soothe and have a calming effect for the males that make them all fall in love with them and be in a relationship with them.

{PROLOGUE}

In the bright spring sunlight with bright rays glaring shone out their light rays that light up the desolate garden or plain grounds that seems to have grown some wild flowers in the period of time that have passed.

It is here the destination of our female protagonist is moving towards in a calm pace alongside her older sister who is emotional with grieve sad look upon her face. What is particular about that place they are heading to, is that Vampire in the middle of the previous ice that encased his body have melted in the bright glaring rays and the plants that have sprung out of the brown warm earth surrouding the male Vampire.

It seems the Male Vampire have woken up and was looking around his surrounding in confusion with the sun ray beating down on his torso. Now, the Male Vampire features can be seen properly with that mane of dark brown curls at the ends of the hair and wine red orbs, except that he is not a vampire anymore as was his pervious awakening. He is a human what with his dark facial feature looking frightening alike to one of the two figures walking towards his direction. One would thought he is a doppelganger or just a distant family line separated from the main family line with the male/man himself focusing on his surrouding spring nature, not noticing till the two figures stop in his ray of vision under the tree shade.

The two figures he observed, one have long dark brown hair and wine red orbs similar to the male/man still laying on the ground. The other figure with shorter silver bob hair cut ambigious figure, one that mistake the figure gender and amethyst orbs looking like an angel or heavenly deties one would say standing alongside her older sister.

They both stood in front of him and stated that their mother want them to pass along the message to him which goes that she wants him to see the world she saw as a human. The unnamed male not focusing on the two figures now reveal as the Kuran/Kiryu Sisters Ai and Ren and goes on to say that he have been unconscious for a period of time and the vampire society and human society have make changes and what their mother and uncle Aidou have been doing for him in looking for the cure after he tore out his heart and threw it in to the furnace. They just found a cure but the shorter hair girl/female goes on to say that the cure would not work, what will the store blood in his body, just one tablet or medicine would not work, properly will manage to supressed the pain but it will get him addicted to the medicine and he may goes through relapse if he forgoes it and he may not be able to move his torso when that happens with no heart to pump the blood circulating around his body.

Apparently as the short silver bob hair cut girl explain, the vampire body is similar in that inner organ function aspect as the humans, except they skincells just clot faster and slighter more powers because of the mutated cells and blood in their body, a vampire cannot live if there is no blood and if the vampire is missing their body organs, cannot function properly as the humans, as without the heart; he may be paralysed.

All the while, the male/man was thinking of the two girls as lunatics, he was pretty sure there is no such thing as vampires and he is a human isn"t he? Not really paying attention to the two girls while continue to listen to them to be polite and with Ai growing frustrated and upset with tears springing forth from her eyes.

Ren seeing her older sister composure breaking, address the male/man who given name is reveal as Kaname, as Ren and her older sister is determine to have their other father know of their mother sacrifice and her last act of love for him.

The man, Kaname, look at them and ask:" the mother you girls are refering to does not exist anymore?" With the two girls resonate reply:"She will always live on in your heart."

Kaname then embraced the two girls and give the two girls a hug which release Ai's tension and Ren's awkwardness. Ai then hold out a hand to kaname:'come let's go home.' In order not to overwhelm kaname and let him have his space to absorb the information.

Side notes: Ren is the one explaining about the medicine not being used because she is the one finding out about it will not work. Ren is smarter than Ai kind of like Hermione Granger and Aidou while Ai is just average and do not particpate in the research only hearing the progress similar to Yuuki.

Ren here is friends with scientific friends which I am planning to include like Tony stark(iron man), I was thinking it is not possible for Aidou and sayori to conduct tje research unless they have a degree and a certified doctor or researcher proof.

Next chapter, will include details of the change with vampire society and human society, the improvement taken to improve the lax security around cross academy. New powers(natural born magic user different from vampire knight vampires they are the non magic vampires, new factions that the secluded vampire knight setting do not know, rebellion and new weapons and different realms and planets and utopia, unlike dystopia vampire knight. Ai ssocialite life and Ren an inventor aand entrepreneur.

New technology trinkets: neuro transmitter that once turn on, let you stream a predownloaded library and files, while the multitasking or trying to listen to someone you want to avoid a situation of.

A rune activated weapon storage bracelet with magical function if one is incapacitated to protect oneself outer systemic magic, magic calculation area and loop cast system which will be help cast magic and powers faster that vampires through casting device assistant (CDA) a type of processor that incoporate synthetic materials to produce casting magic and powers.

Manhua recommendation:Vampire Sphere

Manhua magazine recommendation:samanhua

Samanhua a china manhua magazine have a lot of good manhua, inclusive of Vampire Sphere in their sub division samanlehua magazine. Vampire Sphere


End file.
